Waiting For Rose Weasley
by brahdley jims
Summary: I can't forget her, won't forget her. She's not one of those people you can just forget. Written for the Songfic Challenge at HPFC. Song is 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved.' Read and review!


**AN: This was written for the Songfic Challenge at HPFC by FredRocks29. Haven't written Rose/Scorpius for a while :) Review, please :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and The Script owns 'The Man Who Can't Be Moved', the song in this songfic.**

* * *

><p><em>Going back to the corner where I first saw you<em>

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move_

_Got some words on cardboard, got her picture in my hand_

_Saying if you see this girl can you tell her where I am_

Wait.

It's all I do these days. Wait and wait and wait. Always waiting. Everybody tries to tell me it's stupid, I'm being stupid. Then they tell me I have to move on, and that's when I shout at them. How can I move on when there's a chance she'll come back? There's always a chance. I never used to believe that, but she did. I was always the pessimist and she was the optimist.

_Some try to hand me money, they don't understand_

_I'm not broke, I'm just a broken-hearted man_

_I know it makes no sense, but what else can I do_

_How can I move on when I've been in love with you_

She's not one of those people you can just forget. She was special, _sososo _special. Her hair wasn't bright red like her cousins', it was softer, warmer, and fell in curls, just past her shoulders. Her hair smelled like jasmine and roses. I remember that. Her eyes were so brown they were like chocolate. I know it's been said a million times, but they really were. I only had to look in them and I just… lost myself. It was crazy. I knew it was crazy, girls never did this to me. But she wasn't just any girl.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

She was my best friend. When I lost her, I didn't just lose my girlfriend. I lost my best friend. I lost one of the few people who'd ever stood up for me, even if she didn't know what she was defending me against. I never needed protecting, and she knew that. But then again, she never needed protecting, and I always tried to protect her. When I asked her why she defended me all the time, she said she was returning the favour. Maybe we were too good at protecting ourselves, and needed to protect each other… just so we didn't go crazy.

_Policeman says, son you can't stay here_

_I said, there's someone I'm waiting for, if it's a day, a month, a year_

_Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows_

_If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go_

She was the smartest person I've ever met to this day – and I've met her mother. That alone set her apart from other girls. She was beautiful, _sososo _beautiful, and had brains and a personality I could stand as well. I could more than stand it. I loved her personality. I loved how she tried to stay out of fights, but the temper she had on her when it came to defending her family or friends or when it came to shouting at James, was hot. Admirable, too, of course, but still hot. I loved her dry sense of humour and all the sarcastic things she said, mainly to me and Al, and the threats she made constantly, mainly to James. I loved how sensitive and understanding she was when Lily or Roxanne or somebody had broken up with their boyfriend – and I loved how teasing she was when one of her male cousins got dumped by their girlfriend. Get the idea? I loved everything about her, and memorised everything about her, right down to the fact that she only had jam on her toast on Thursdays and she only ever had a _splash _of milk in her coffee, and she didn't like roses despite being named after them because they were too thorny, and couldn't they just decide on a colour? She didn't like flowers much in general. She was never a flower person – chocolate was the thing you could win her over with.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_And you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

_I'm not moving_

The day she disappeared was the day my world fell apart. I'm not being melodramatic here. We had been dating for two years, since our seventh year at Hogwarts. They were the best two years of my life, and just when I was starting to dare to think, _Could my life be any better?_, she left. It was raining. Cold, hard drops of rain pelting down furiously, the kind that soaked you within seconds of you stepping out of the warmth of your home. I had my hood up, but it hardly sheltered me. I met her on the street corner, like I did every day, and by this time my hair was sopping wet, dripping into my eyes. I grinned when I saw her, like I always did. I still couldn't believe she was mine.

Maybe I should have guessed something was wrong when she didn't smile back. She just gazed at me as I approached her. She let me kiss her on the cheek, and then she resumed staring at me. I frowned, my grin faltering. Had something happened? Was a member of her family ill?

'You okay, Rosie?' I asked uncertainly.

She looked at me like she'd never seen me before, staring right into my eyes. It was unnerving, because it wasn't with the loving look of adoration she usually looked at me with. Yes, we were a soppy couple and a half. It was a hard look, full of sadness and resignation. Wait, resignation? What had she resigned to do?

'Do you love me, Scorpius?' she asked quietly. With the rain pounding down so hard, I could barely hear her. She didn't have a coat, just a thin blue hoodie. Her curls stuck to her face with the water, and I wanted to reach over and brush them out her face. But something stopped me.

_People talk about the guy_

_Who's waiting on a girl, oh whoa_

_There are no holes in his shoes_

_But a big hole in his world_

_Maybe I'll get famous as the man who can't be moved_

_And maybe you won't mean to but you'll see me on the news_

_And you'll come running to the corner_

'_Cause you know it's just for you_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

_I'm the man who can't be moved_

'Of course I love you, Rosie,' I replied at once, smiling a little desperately now. I achieved a small smile in return, so small it was hardly there. It was like the smiles we usually reserved for each other, when we were talking about things nobody else wanted to know about. But this time it had a different meaning.

She nodded slowly. 'I know you do, Scorpius,' she said. Her eyes were roaming my face now, my body, my hair. Like she was trying to memorise every part of me, right down to the slight stain I had on my coat. 'I love you too.' She kissed me then, softly, reaching up on her tiptoes. I didn't even have time to kiss her back before she pulled away.

I will never forgive myself for letting her do what she did next.

She turned around and walked away.

Within moments she was lost in the grey fog and the angry, angry rain.

'_Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me_

_And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be_

_Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet_

_Oh, you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street_

_So I'm not moving_

_('Cause if one day you wake up and find that you're missing me)_

_I'm not moving_

_(And your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be)_

_I'm not moving_

_(Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet)_

_I'm not moving_

_(Oh, you'll see me waiting for you on the corner of the street)_

It's been six years.

Nobody's heard from her in all that time. Not a letter, not a clue. For the first two years, the Aurors were looking for her. They insist she must have been kidnapped. We know different. But when even they couldn't find her, anywhere, we had to admit she was gone.

Gone.

My friends say I should move on. I can't move on, I can't just forget her. You can never forget someone like her.

Her family say I should give up. I won't. She'll come back. Her family can give up on her, I understand if it's too painful for them. But not me. She'll come back. She'll realise her mistake, and she'll come back, for me.

But I can't give up, because she would never give up. We've never given up on each other before. Ever. I'm not about to start now.

I'll never give up and I'll never forget.

I will wait for Rose Weasley.

_Going back to the corner where I first saw you_

_Gonna camp in my sleeping bag, I'm not gonna move._


End file.
